Saga o East Blue
Saga o East Blue (“東の海” 編 "Īsuto Burū" Hen) to pierwsza saga serii One Piece. Skupia się głównie na werbowaniu członków załogi Słomkowych. Opis Luffy spotyka Shanksa jako młody chłopiec mieszkający na East Blue. Tutaj rekrutuje większość swojej załogi i ostatecznie zaczyna się przygoda. Ta saga składa się z sześciu aktów. Saga zaczyna się retrospekcją egzekucji Gol D. Rogera. Przed śmiercią, mówi do tłumu, że jak chcą jego skarb, to muszą go znaleźć. Słowa te wywołały erę piratów, w której niezliczone ilości statków podniosły pirackie flagi i wyruszyły na morze, aby odnaleźć One Piece. Saga o East Blue skupia się głównie na Luffym, który przed wyruszeniem na Grand Line próbuje zwerbować członków do swojej pirackiej załogi. Podczas tej sagi Luffy zyskuje pięciu towarzyszy: Zoro, Nami, Usopp i Sanji. Po pokonaniu Arlonga zyskuje również nagrodę za swoją głowę, która wynosi 30,000,000. Romance Dawn Fabuła Przygoda na horyzoncie thumb|200px|lewo|Egzekucja Gol D. Rogera. Wszystko zaczyna się od wspomnienia o Królu Piratów, którego imię brzmiało Gol D. Roger. Podczas swojej egzekucji, zapytany o legendarny skarb One Piece odpowiada, że wszystko ukrył w jednym miejscu. Słowa te wywołały erę piratów, podczas której niezliczona ilość statków pirackich wyruszyła na morze w poszukiwaniu One Piece. 12 lat później, we wiosce położonej niedaleko morza, Luffy, którego wiek w tym czasie wynosił 7 lat, widoczny jest na statku, gdzie żeby udowodnić swoją wartość piratowi zwanemu Shanks przecina sobie policzek, co jest przyczyną jego charakterystycznej blizny pod okiem. Następnie widzimy jak Luffy i załoga Rudowłosego bawią się w barze położonym we wiosce, w której załoga Shanksa stacjonuje już od roku. Luffy próbuje przekonać pirata, aby ten zabrał młodego chłopca ma morze, lecz ten nie zgadza się, ponieważ mogłoby by to być zbyt groźne dla Luffy'ego. thumb|200px|Shanks i jego słomkowy kapelusz. W pewnym momencie do baru wchodzą bandyci, którzy chcąc kupić trochę gorzałki dowiadują się, że wszystko zostało wypite przez załogę Rudowłosego. Ten zaś oferuje przywódcy bandytów, Higumie, ostatnią butelkę Sake. Higuma, któremu tak mała ilość trunku nie wystarczy, rozbija butelkę na głowie Shanksa i rzuca w jego stronę różnego rodzaju obelgi. Shanks nie zwracając uwagi na Higumę zaczyna sprzątać. Przyczynił się tym do jeszcze większej złości lidera bandytów, który rozbija większa ilość butelek. Po opuszczeniu baru przez Higumę i jego bandę, Shanks i jego towarzysze śmieją się z tego, co miało miejsce przed chwilą, choć Luffy, myśląc inaczej wpada w złość. Nasz młody przyszły pirat, zdziwiony zachowaniem Shanksa i jego przyjaciół, zdenerwowany udaje się w kierunku wyjścia z lokalu. Gdy Rudowłosy chwyta rękę Luffy'ego w celu zatrzymania chłopaka, ta się rozciąga. Jeden z załogi Shanksa orientuje się, że ich skarb, Diabelski Owoc zniknął z pudełka. Shanks nie potrzebował dużo czasu aby zauważyć, że Luffy go zjadł i stracił możliwość pływania na całe życie! mały|lewo|200px|Gum-Gumowoc, który zjadł Luffy. Nazajutrz Luffy'emu zaczyna odpowiadać zdolność, którą posiadł po zjedzeniu owocu. Pokazuje on swoje nowe zdolności mieszkańcom wioski Fuusha. Burmistrz wioski wyraża swoje rozczarowanie pomysłem Luffy'ego, aby zostać piratem. Następnie Luffy odwiedza ponownie lokal należący do Makino i ponownie wyraża swoje rozczarowanie wcześniejszym zachowaniem Shanksa. Następnie Higuma i jego bandyci wchodzą do baru. Potem widać już tylko Makino biegnącą do burmistrza, aby poprosić o pomoc, gdyż zdenerwowany Luffy rozzłościł bandytów, a ci pobili go. Po jakimś czasie Higuma chce skończyć z Luffym, a burmistrz przepraszając za poczynania chłopca oferuję pieniądze na przeprosiny, lecz herszt odmawia. Nagle pojawia się Shanks, który prosi Higumę, aby wypuscił Luffy'ego, lecz ten ubawiony prośbą Shanksa wysyła swoich ludzi, aby się go pozbyli. Nie wyszło to jednak tak, jak planowano i jeden z członków załogi Rudowłosego łatwo uporał się z wrogami. Gdy Shanks ponawia swoją prośbę, rozzłoszczony Higuma rzuca bombę dymną i znika razem z chłopcem. Spanikowanego Shanksa uspokaja jego przyjaciel, który coś zauważa. mały|200px|Shanks ratuje Luffy'ego przed pożarciem przez Króla Mórz. Higuma, który na łódce uciekł na morze, twierdzi, że jego ucieczka jest perfekcyjna, bo nikt się tego nie spodziewał. Następnie Higuma wrzuca Luffy'ego do morza, który po zjedzeniu Diabelskiego Owocu nie jest w stanie pływać. Po chwili Higuma śmiejąc się z Luffy'ego nie zauważa króla mórz, który za jego plecami połyka go. Następnie potwór kieruje swój wzrok na topiącego się chłopca, lecz w porę przybywa Shanks, który groźnym wyrazem twarzy każe królowi mórz zostawić chłopca w spokoju. Rudowłosy stara się uspokoić Luffy'ego, który wskazuje na rękę Shanksa i mówi, że ta została odgryziona. Shanks mówi, że to tylko niewielka cena za ratunek chłopca. Następnie widzimy jak załoga Rudowłosego szykuje się do odpłynięcia, a Luffy żegna swojego przyjaciela. Luffy nie prosi już o wstąpienie do załogi, zamierza sam zebrać silną załogę, której będzie kapitanem. Shanks kpi z chłopca, który rozzłoszczony wykrzykuje, że zostanie królem piratów. Po tych słowach Rudowłosy daje przyjacielowi swój słomkowy kapelusz i każe obiecać chłopcu, że kiedy się spotkają, nakrycie głowy wróci do właściciela. Później załoga odpływa. Dziesięć lat później, Luffy, w wieku 17 lat, kiedy jest już dojrzałym chłopcem decyduje się na opuszczenie wioski i zostanie piratem. Gdy wypływa spotyka ponownie króla mórz, lecz jest już na tyle silny, że pokonuje bestię. Luffy twierdzi, że zostanie królem piratów. Pierwsza podróż Następnie widzimy Luffy'ego dryfującego w beczce po morzu. Został zauważony przez pewien statek piracki i pomylony z beczką sake wylądował na pokładzie. Kiedy załoga próbuje otworzyć beczkę przychodzi ich kapitan - Alvida i myśląc, że piją za jej plecami denerwuje się, lecz załoga zrzuca winę na młodego kabinowego o imieniu Coby. Akcja zostaje przeniesiona do pomieszczenia, w którym piraci Alvidy chcą otworzyć beczkę, a Luffy siedzący w środku pomaga im w tym, lecz nie zauważa nawet, że jednocześnie powalił ich swoim uderzeniem. Zdenerwowani piraci chcą zaatakować Luffy'ego, lecz ten radzi sobie z nimi bez problemu i zaprzyjaźnia się z chłopcem o imieniu Coby. Dowiaduje się, że Coby znalazł się na statku przez przypadek, podczas połowu został zabrany, a tak na prawdę jego marzeniem jest stać się wielkim marynarzem, ale sądzi, że ten cel nie jest w jego zasięgu. Luffy pociesza Coby'ego i mówi mu, że nie warto rezygnować ze swojego marzenia nawet jak próbując je zrealizować miałby umrzeć. Coby zaczyna widzieć w Słomkowym inspirację. Nagle zjawia się Alvida i każe Coby'emu powiedzieć, kto jest najpiękniejszą kobietą na świecie. Początkowo Coby zaczyna robić co mu się każe, lecz przypominając sobie słowa Luffy'ego wykrzykuje, że Alvida jest najbrzydszą jędzą na morzu. mały|lewo|200px|Luffy walczy z Alvidą. Alvida słysząc te słowa idzie zabić Coby'ego swoją żelazną bronią, ale Luffy pcha chłopca do tyłu i sam przyjmuje cios, nie ponosząc żadnych szkód, gdyż jak wiadomo jego ciało jest z gumy. Następnie przechodzi do ataku używając Gum-Gumowego Pistoletu i bez żadnego problemu powala przeciwnika. Następnie każe załodze zostawić Coby'ego, a ten może spełnić swoje marzenie o zostaniu marynarzem. Luffy i Coby odpływają, Słomkowy zastanawia się kogo silnego może zwerbować do swojej załogi. Coby opowiada mu o łowcy piratów Roronoa Zoro, ale sądzi, że pozyskanie go nie będzie możliwe. Luffy mimo to postanowi spróbować. Przeciwko Topororękiemu Trzecia i ostatnia "historia" aktu zaczyna się, gdy widzimy Luffy'ego i Coby'ego przybywających do Shells Town. Podczas odpoczynku w kawiarni rozmawiają o Zoro i Morganie, co sprawia, że mieszkańcy stają się nerwowi. Coby ma złe przeczucia. Przyjaciele udali się do bazy Marynarki, aby zobaczyć Zoro, który jest przywiązany do pala. Luffy staje przed nim i próbuje go rozwiązać, lecz Coby zgłasza sprzeciw. Następnie przychodzi dziwczynka, znana jako Rika, która oferuje mu 2 kulki ryżowe. Zoro odmawia i odsyła dziewczynkę, ale nagle wchodzi Helmeppo - syn pułkownika Morgana. Zabiera on kulki ryżowe dziewczynce i je zjada, lecz nie zasmakowały mu one więc rozgniótł je na ziemi, a następnie dosłownie wyrzuca Rikę za ogrodzenie, na szczęście zostaje złapana przez Luffy'ego. mały|200px|Zoro przywiązany do pala. Następnie słyszymy jak Zoro rozmawia z Helmeppo o tym, że jeżeli szermierz wytrzyma miesiąc przywiązany do pala bez jedzenia Helmeppo pozwoli mu odejść. Po opuszczeniu przez Helmeppo placu, Luffy podchodzi do zoro i oferuje mu wstąpienie do załogi, lecz ten odmawia i prosi Luffy'ego o podanie mu zgniecionych kulek ryżowych. Zdziwiony Luffy podaje jedzenie szermierzowi, a ten zjada je i każe powiedzieć dziewczynce, że były pyszne. Po tym Luffy przekazuje słowa Zoro, a Coby powoli zmienia zdanie i dochodzi do wniosku, że szermierz nie jest taki zły jak go o to podejrzewał. Rika mówi Luffy'emu i Coby'emu, że Zoro został powieszony na palu, bo ochronił ją przed psem Helmeppo. Mówi też, że Morgan jest prawdziwym zagrożeniem dla miasta. Helmeppo udaje się na spacer do miasta i chwali się, że uśmierci Zoro w ciągu 3 dni. Luffy słysząc to uderza Helmeppo w twarz. Mieszkańcy zaczynają panikować, gdy Helmeppo grozi, że powie wszystko swojemu tacie. Luffy oczywiście nic sobie z tego nie robi i zamierza wrócić do bazy Marynarki. Na ziemi Marynarki Luffy ponownie konfrontuje sie z Zoro i proponuje mu, że zostanie jego towarzyszem w zamian za to, że Słomkowy odzyska jego miecze. Luffy sam udaje się do twierdzy po katany, a Zoro stwierdza, że Słomkowy jest dość głupim piratem. Na szczycie twierdzy marynarze stawiają nowy pomnik pułkownika Morgana. Oficer pokazuje swoje okrutne oblicze, kiedy karci swojego syna Helmeppo i zabija marynarza, który wacał się wykonać rozkaz zabicia Riki. Gdy posąg zaczyna się podnosić, Luffy używa Gum-Gumowej Rakiety, aby dostać się na szczyt wieży. Poleciał trochę za daleko i żeby wylądować łapie się posągu, który łamie się na pół. Zdenerwowany Morgan każe zabić Luffy'ego, lecz ten nie zwraca na to uwagi i przed wyruszeniem do bazy bierze ze sobą Helmeppo. Na dole zaś Coby próbuje rozwiązać szermierza i przekonać go do zostania towarzyszem Słomkowego. Zanim zdążył uwolnić Zoro został postrzelony. We wnętrzu twierdzy Luffy próbuje wydusić od Helmeppo gdzie są miecze Zoro. Posługuje się synem oficera jako tarczą. Następnie widzimy już plac na dole, gdzie Coby został postrzelony, na szczęście tylko w ramie. Kiedy szermierz każe uciec Coby'emu ten wyjawia prawdziwe intencje marynarzy. Nagle pojawia się Morgan ze swoim oddziałem marynarzy, aby wykonać egzekucje. Luffy odnajduje miecze Zoro, ale widzi również, że jego przyjaciele mają kłopot. Zoro zaczyna wspominać swoją przeszłość, gdy spotkał dziewczynę imieniem Kuina, której nie mógł pokonać mimo, że był bardzo silny. Pewnej nocy wzywa dziewczynę do walki na prawdziwe miecze, co przynosi jego 2001 porażkę. Kuina mówi mu, że będzie słabsza od Zoro, ponieważ jest dziewczyną, lecz szermierz nie chce tego słuchać i każe Kuinie złożyć obietnice, że jedno z nich zostanie kiedyś najlepszym szermierzem na świecie. Na następny dzień Kuina spada ze schodów, co jest przyczyną śmierci. Zoro przysiągł sobie, że wypełni obietnicę. Powracamy do teraźniejszości, Morgan każe zastrzelić Zoro, lecz nagle wchodzi Luffy i odbija kule wystrzelone przez marynarzy. Ponawia swoje pytanie do Zoro, który w tych okolicznościach przyjmuje ofertę przyłączenia do załogi. Słomkowy rozwiązuje Zoro i nie wiedząc które miecze były jego, podaje mu wszystkie trzy. Ku zdziwieniu Luffy'ego okazuje się, że Zoro walczy używając Stylu Trzech Mieczy. Szermierz deklaruje swoją lojalność Luffy'emu jednocześnie ostrzegając go, że jeżeli zakłóci marzenia Zoro, lepiej, jakby popełnił samobójstwo. Luffy akceptuje jego warunki i za pomocą Gum-Gumowego Bicza rozprawia się z marynarzami. Następnie Morgan atakuje Luffy'ego, lecz ten bez większych problemów przyjmuje cios i atakuje Morgana. mały|lewo|200px|Helmeppo celuje w Coby'ego. Nagle Helmeppo przerywa walkę używając Coby'ego jako zakładnika. Ten mówi jednak Luffy'emu, żeby się nim nie przejmować i pokonać pułkownika. Morgan pojawia się za Luffym i celuje w niego swoim toporem. Luffy uderza Helmeppo Gum-Gumowym Pistoletem, a Zoro w ostatniej chwili zatrzymuje Morgana. Marynarze cieszą się z obalenia tyrani złego pułkownika. Następnie cała trójka świętuje w barze Riki. Kiedy omawiają oni swoje plany na przyszłość do baru wchodzi porucznik Marynarki z informacją, że Luffy i Zoro muszą opuścić miasto, ponieważ są piratami. Porucznik mówi, że nie zgłosi tego incydentu do centrali w ramach podziękowań. Teraz pojawia się problem Coby'ego, który boi się, że nie może zostać marynarzem ze względu na jego przeszłość jako Kabinowy na statku pirackim. Luffy zaczyna atakować Coby'ego do momentu, aż Zoro każe mu przestać. Coby zauważa, że Luffy pomógł mu ponownie. Coby oznajmia porucznikowi Marynarki, że nie jest on piratem i chce wstąpić do Marynarki. To wystarczy, aby został przyjęty. Następnie Luffy i Zoro odpływają, aby kontynuować swoją przygodę. Wydarzenia w mieście Orange Nami powiedziała, że jest złodziejką, która okrada piratów. Zaproponowała Luffy'emu przyłączenie się do niej, ale chłopak odmówił. Tymczasem kapitan Buggy chciał odzyskać mapę Grand Line, którą Nami mu ukradła. Luffy dowiedział się, że Nami jest dobrą nawigatorką. Zaproponował jej przyłączenie się, ale ona odmówiła. Powiedział jej też, że kapelusz ma od przyjaciela z dzieciństwa. Nami wymyśliła podstęp i wykorzystała Luffy'ego, by okraść Buggy'ego. Związała go i oddała Klaunowi. W tym czasie Zoro dopłynął do miasta Orange. Piraci Buggy'ego zaczęli zabawę, a Luffy'ego zamknęli w klatce. Ostatecznie Buggy kazał Nami zabić Luffy'ego za pomocą armaty. Nami powiedział, że jeśli brak jej odwagi, to nie nadaje się ona na pirata. By bronić chłopaka Nami zaatakowała piratów. Lont armaty był zapalony. W ostatniej chwili obronił ich Zoro. Buggy sprowokował go do ataku. Okazało się, że Diabelski Owoc, którym włada to Pod-Podziałowoc. Klaun zadał Łowcy Piratów poważną ranę. Jednak trójce udało się uciec, pomimo tego, że Luffy został w klatce. Buggy uznał, że to oznacza wojnę, więc wezwał swojego pierwszego oficera Mojiego. Luffy i Zoro trafili na pieska imieniem Shushu. Gdy Nami przyniosła klucz do klatki, ten go zjadł. Przybył burmistrz miasta. Zabrał Zoro do swojego domu, by ten odpoczął. Opowiedział też historię Shushu, jego właściciela i ich sklepu. Wtedy przybyli Moji i Ritchie, by dopaść Zoro. Zaatakował on pierw klatkę Luffy'ego, niszcząc ją i uwalniając chłopaka. Jednak zniszczyli też sklep Shushu. W zemście Luffy mocno pobił Mojiego i Ritchiego. Nami zrozumiała, że Luffy nie jest zły. Buggy postanowił zniszczyć Miasto Orange. Wtedy wrócił Moji, ale zanim zdążył powiedzieć o mocy Luffy'ego stracił przytomność. Burmistrz miasta postanowił walczyć z Buggym. Klaun zniszczył w tym czasie wiele domów swoją Buggy Kulą. Wśród budynków był dom burmistrza w którym był Zoro. Burmistrz ruszył do walki. Buggy zaatakował go i zaczął dusić. W obronie staruszka stanął Luffy. Powalił go do nieprzytomności. Wtedy Buggy postanowił zestrzelić trójkę za pomocą Buggy Kuli. Luffy jednak ją odbił, używając Gum-Gumowego Balonu. Buggy i jego drugi oficer osłonili się jednak załogantami. Cabaji stanął do walki z Zoro, jednak używał niesprawiedliwych sztuczek. W czasie walki obrażał słownie Łowcę Piratów. Ten by udowodnić Akrobacie jego słabość zadał sobie samemu ranę. Cabaji zrozumiał co jest prawdziwą siłą Zoro. Nami umówiła się z Luffym na to, że jak Buggy zostanie pokonany, wtedy będą współpracowali. W tym czasie Luffy przeszkodził Buggy'emu wtrącić się do walki. Ostatecznie Zoro pokonał Cabajiego. Buggy zrozumiał, że Luffy i Zoro to piraci. Słomkowy chciał mapę Grand Line, bo chce zostać Królem Piratów. Klaun go wyśmiał. Dodał, że Luffy przypomina mu pewnego rudego chłopaka z młodości. Wydarzenia w wiosce Syrup Człowiek w skrzyni Słomkowym przyjdzie znaleźć się na tajemniczej wyspie pełnej dziwnych zwierząt. Po przejściu przez tzw. "test" Luffy, Zoro i Nami spotykają Gaimona - człowieka żyjącego w skrzyni, który został porzucony przez swoją załogę. Luffy zaprzyjaźnia się z Gaimonem i obiecuje pomóc mu w zniesieniu skarbu ze szczytu skały. Luffy po dotarciu na górę odmawia zniesienia skrzyń na dół. Gaimon po zastanowieniu się dochodzi do wniosku, że to czego obawiał się jest prawdą - skrzynie są puste. Luffy widząc jego rozczarowanie oferuje mu, żeby ten odpłynął z nimi z wyspy. On odmawia i stwierdza, że jego skarbem są zwierzęta, które żyją na tej wyspie, a on sam musi je ochraniać. Słomiani żegnają się z Gaimonem i odpływają w dalszą podróż. Kłamca i oszust Słomkowi przypływają do Wioski Syrup, gdzie spotykają Usopp'a. Ten bawi się w kapitana załogi załogi Usoppa, która składa się z trzech młodych mieszkańców wioski - Cebula, Marchewa, Papryka. Grupa ta nie powodowała szkód w mieście, ale często irytowała mieszkańców dając fałszywe nowiny o atakach piratów. Zamożny przyjaciel Usoppa - Kaya z powodu swojej choroby nie może wychodzić z łóżka, ale opiekują się nią dwaj lokaje - Merry i Klahadore. Ten drugi skrywa niebezpieczny sekret - w rzeczywistości jest kapitanem Kuro - przywódcą załogi Czarnego kota. Chociaż wierzono, że został on zabity rok temu, to tak na prawdę egzekucje wykonano na podstawionym oszuście. Prawdziwy Kuro od tego czasu pracuje dla Kayi i zdobywa zaufanie mieszkańców wioski Syrup, aby przejąć majątek zamożnej dziewczynki. Słomkowi zatrzymali się w wiosce Syrup w celu poszukiwania statku. Usopp jest szczęśliwy , że przybywają prawdziwi piraci i wita ich twierdząc, że jest kapitanem ogromnej floty piratów. Podstęp się nie udał, a Luffy i reszta wchodzą do wioski. Następnie Słomkowi zaprzyjaźniają się z Usoppem kiedy Luffy odkrywa, że jest on synem Yasoppa - jednego z członków załogą Rudowłosego. Plany załogi Czarnego Kota Nadeszła pora na długo oczekiwany plan Kuro. Spotyka się on ze swoim sojusznikiem - Jango, ale tożsamość i plan zostały przypadkowo podsłuchane przez Luffy'ego i Usoppa. Jango hipnotyzuje Słomkowego i ten zasypia. Następnie spada z klifu i uderza głowią o ziemie. Wszyscy biorą go za martwego, ale nie wiedzą, że przeżył dzięki swojej mocy diabelskiego owocu. Kuro pozwala Usoppowi uciec, bo wie, że nikt nie uwierzy w jego ostrzeżenia. Gdy próbuje ostrzec Kayę. ona myśli, że ten próbuje ją porwać i Merry postrzela go. Słomkowi decydują się pomóc Usoppowi i przygotowują pułapkę na załogę Kuro. Tej nocy Merry daje Klahadore'owi okulary, które Kaya kupiła mu z okazji 3 lat służby. Kuro niszczy je i ujawnia swoje prawdziwe intencje, potem atakuje Merry'ego, aby nie mógł ostrzec Kayi. Statek i załoga Kuro przybędzie do wioski na następny dzień, ponieważ wiedzą, że nie będzie żadnego oporu. Walka z załogą Czarnego Kota Słomkowi na początku zastawili pułapkę w złym miejscu. Spowodowało to złe założenie Usoppa, że piraci Kuro zaczną atak od miejsca, w którym się spotkali. W rzeczywistości, zaczęli atak od drugiej strony plaży. Skutkiem tego byłą na początku samotna walka Usoppa i Nami z piratami, ponieważ Luffy zabłądził, a Zoro utknął w pułapce początkowo zastawionej na piratów Kuro. Tuż przed tym jak oboje mieli zostać zabici, Luffy i Zoro przybyli walczyć z załogą Kuro. Jango hipnotyzuje załogę, aby stali się silniejsi, lecz przez przypadek hipnotyzuje też Luffy'ego, który staje się jeszcze silniejszy. Jango chce ponownie uśpić Luffy'ego, lecz gdy to robi, powoduje przypadkowe znokautowanie całej załogi przez statek, który Luffy trzymał, gdy zasnął. Tymczasem Kaya odnajduje rannego Merry'ego, który informuje ją o tożsamości Klahadore'a. Kaya zdaje sobie sprawę, że Usopp nie kłamał i rusza go znaleźć. Tymczasem Jango przywołuje obrońców statku, braci Strażnikot - Butchiego i Shama, którzy walczą z Zoro. Szermierz musi walczyć przeciwko braciom z jednym mieczem. Usopp chcąc pomóc Zoro atakuje jednego z braci, lecz ten przyjmuje cios na siebie i każe Usoppowi trzymać się z dala od walki, bo mogłoby być to dla niego niebezpieczne. W końcu pojawia się Kuro zażenowany tym, że jego ludzie nie mogę sobie poradzić przeciwko bandzie dzieciaków. Daje braciom Strażnikot pięć minut na wygranie walki inaczej sam zabije wszystkich. Nami jest w stanie kopnąć miecze do Zoro, aby ten był w stanie ich pokonać. Jednak Buchi przetrwał, a Jango zahipnotyzował go tak, że jest teraz jeszcze trudniejszym przeciwnikiem dla Zoro. Nami próbuje ocucić Luffy'ego, ale Jango chce ją zatrzymać przy pomocy swoich czakramów, lecz w ostatniej chwili Luffy wstaje i zasłania Nami, dostając czakramem w twarz, lecz nie przynosi to żadnych skutków ze względu na jego gumowe ciało. Nagle przychodzi Kaya, która celuje w Kuro pistoletem i przypomina mu wszystkie chwile spędzone razem, lecz ten ponownie pokazuje, że zajmował się nią tylko dla pieniędzy, a Kaya w szoku upuszcza pistolet. Usopp próbuje bronić Kaye atakując Kuro, ale jest na niego z słaby. Nagle Kuro zostaje zaatakowany przez załogę Usoppa. Usopp każe załodze wziąć Kayę i uciekać do lasu. Robią to, lecz Kuro wysyła po nich Jango. Zoro pokonuje Butchiego i pomaga Usoppowi dostać się do lasu uratować załogę i Kaye biorąc go na plecy. Luffy zaczyna walczyć z Kuro. Jango dogania chłopców i łatwo ich obezwładnia. Jango grozi chłopcom czakramem, w efekcie czego Kaya decyduje się podpisać dokument uprawniający Kuro do przejęcia jej spadku. Nagle Zoro i Usopp dobiegają do celu i ratują Kayę z chłopcami dzięki strzeleckim umiejętnościom Usoppa. W międzyczasie Kuro zaczyna używać swojej Wszechkociej Nabierkaźni, która atakuje wszystko w zasięgu, nawet swoich własnych podwładnych. Ujawnia też, że miał w planach wybicie swojej załogi razem z Jango. Luffy zdenerwowany brakiem szacunku do swoich kompanów stwierdził, że Kuro porzucił podstawowe zasady pirata, więc także przestał nim być. Ostatecznie Luffy pokonuje Kuro za pomocą Gum-Gumowego Dzwonu i zmusza załogę Czarnego Kota do opuszczenia wioski. Z fałszywego do prawdziwego pirata Usopp stwierdza, że wieści o prawdziwym ataku piratów mogłyby naruszyć spokój wioski i każe wszystkim zachować to w tajemnicy. Kaya i reszta się zgadzają. Przyjaciółka Usoppa miała świadomość, że jej choroba była wywołana żalem wobec śmierci swoich rodziców, a teraz, gdy o wszystkim się dowiedziała nie będzie już chorować, postanowiła w ramach podziękowań dać Słomkowym statek - Going Merry. Usopp również jest im wdzięczny i postanawia rozwiązać swoja "udawaną" piracką załogę i wyruszyć samemu na otwarte morze. Okazuje się jednak, że Luffy zaprasza go do swojej załogi, Usopp bez chwili wahania zgadza się. Słomkowi odpływają, by kontynuować swoją przygodę na Grand Line. Wydarzenia w Baratie Łowcy nagród, kucharze i piraci Akt zaczyna się od Słomkowych podróżujących na swoim nowym statku, Going Merrym, oraz projektujących swoją piracką flagę. Następnie Luffy i Usopp testują jedną z armat. Jednak bez ich wiedzy zranili jednego z dwóch łowców piratów odpoczywających na skale, którą zestrzelili. Jeden z nich atakuje statek, Luffy chce z nim walczyć, ale okazuje się, że jest on przyjacielem Zoro. To tutaj Słomkowi spotkali Johnny'ego i Yosaku. Załoga przeprosiła ich, a Nami wyleczyła szkorbut Yosaku. Słomkowi przypominają sobie, że przed wypłynięciem na Grand Line będą musieli znaleźć kucharza na statek. Aby spłacić przysługę, dwaj łowcy piratów kierują Słomkowych do pływającej restauracji - Baratie. Podczas podróży Słomkowym przyszło walczyć z porucznikiem Marines, Fullbodym. Podczas starcia Luffy przypadkowo skierowuje armatę na dach Baratie. Podczas, gdy Luffy negocjuje karę za zniszczenie dachu szefa kuchni, Zeffa poznajemy Sanjiego, asystenta szefa kuchni. Sanji podaje jedzenie porucznikowi Fullbody i atakuje go za obrazę posiłku. Jednak wybucha jeszcze większy incydent, kiedy pirat o imieniu Gin domaga się jedzenia za darmo. Został wyrzucony z lokalu i pobity, mimo to potajemnie Sanji daje ciepłe jedzenia piratowi, aby oszczędzić mu głodu. Pomimo dobrego uczynku, Gin, po powrocie do swojego kapitana - Kriega opowiada mu o Baratie, a ten wyrusza do restauracji. Krieg przypływa do restauracji i oświadcza, że nikomu nic się nie stanie jak dostanie trochę jedzenia. Oczywiście Krieg atakuje kucharzy i twierdzi, że przejmuje Baratie, ponieważ jego statek został zniszczony przez tajemniczą postać na Grand Line. Również jego załoga jest na skraju śmierci z głodu. Nieoczekiwanie Zeff daje Kriegowi worek z jedzeniem i ostrzega kucharzy o bitwie. Dochodzi do starcia między kucharzami Baratie, a piratami Kriega. Najlepszy szermierz na świecie W samym środku bitwy, Luffy, który odpracowuje karę jako chłopiec od sprzątania, i inni Słomkowi postanawiają odizolować Going Merry'ego od walki. Wtedy uświadamiają sobie, że Nami ich oszukała i ukradła Merry razem ze skarbami. Usopp, Johnny i Yosaku postanawiają ją gonić, lecz uniemożliwił im to statek Don Kriega przecięty na pół przez tajemniczą postać. Zoro natychmiast rozpoznaje go jako jednego z Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz, Mihawka - najlepszego szermierza na świecie. Postanawia spróbować go pokonać, aby odebrać mu tytuł, lecz jest wyraźnie za słaby i zostaje pokonany. Ostatecznie Zoro zachwyca najlepszego szermierza, a ten postanawia oszczędzić jego życie, żeby kiedyś ponownie skrzyżowali swoje miecze. Po porażce, Zoro ślubuje, że już nigdy nie przegra żadnej walki. Po tym wyrusza z innymi Słomkowymi, aby odnaleźć Nami. Luffy zostaje z tyłu i pomaga w walce z Kriegiem, który po zniknięciu Mihawka znów kieruje uwagę na Baratie. Zeff zgadza się, że pokonanie Kriega przez Luffy'ego będzie spłatą długu. Bitwa szefów kuchni Kucharze wiedzą, że Krieg jest od nich silniejszy i ta bitwa nie wyjdzie z korzyścią dla Baratie, jednak Sanji przystępuje do walki. Bitwa obraca się na korzyść Kriega kiedy jeden z jego podwładnych, Pearl przybywa. On prawie spala statek i pokonuje Sanjiego, a Gin posiada Zeffa na muszce. W tym momencie pojawia się retrospekcja z przeszłości Sanjiego. Nieoczekiwanie Gin ratuje Sanjiego przed Pearlem twierdząc, że chciał go zabić. Po dwóch walkach z Sanjim Gin jest blisko zwycięstwa. Jednak nie może zmusić się do zabicia kucharza, przez co Krieg wpada w złość. Ten próbuje zabić Gina trującymi bombami MH5. Gin ledwo przeżył. To wydarzenie denerwuje Luffy'ego, który atakuje Kriega. Krieg próbuje wszystkich broni ze swojej zbroi, aby zabić Luffy'ego. Jednak Luffy daje rade przeciwko każdej z broni i pokonuje Kriega, choć ten na koniec chce walczyć nadal, ale zostaje powalony przez Gina, który nie chce, by ten dalej walczył. Jednak ostatni atak Kriega wystrzeliwuje Luffy'ego do oceanu. Sanji ratuje Słomka, a Gin wraz z Kriegem i resztą załogi odpływają. Kucharze z Baratie próbują sprawić, aby Sanji dołączył do Luffy'ego przez mówienie mu, że jego zupa jest okropna. Sanji nie kupuje tego, ale przypomina sobie swoje marzenie, o odnalezieniu All Blue i ostatecznie przyjmuje ofertę Słomkowego. Po tym przypływa Yosaku i ostrzega Luffy'ego, że Nami kieruje się na niebezpieczną wyspę. Luffy, Yosaku i Sanji wypływają obierając ten sam kurs co pani nawigator. Wydarzenia w Arlong Parku W poszukiwaniu Nami Akt Arlong Park zaczyna się pod koniec aktu Baratie, kiedy Luffy, Sanji i Yosaku płyną do Arlong Parku na małej łodzi. Dla zabicia czasu Yosaku mówi im o Siedmiu Królewskich Wojownikach Mórz. Kiedy Sanji zaczyna wątpić, że Nami udaje się właśnie tam, Yosaku opowiada mu o tym, że podejrzewali to razem z Johnnym jeszcze zanim zostali wyrzuceni z Going Merry'ego. Obaj zauważyli, że Nami była bardzo zainteresowana listem gończym Arlonga i jej zachowanie stało się bardzo podejrzliwe po tym, jak dowiedziała się, że ostatnio stał się on bardziej aktywny. Tymczasem Nami przybywa do Arlong Parku. Po przyjściu pod bramę zauważa chłopaka, który chce walczyc z Arlongiem, ale Nami policzkuje go i daje mu pieniądze żeby odszedł. Po tym jak weszła ona do środka dowiadujemy się, że jest częścią załogi Arlonga Usopp, Zoro i Johnny przybyli do wyspy. Usopp z Johnnym poszli zwiedzać i trafili do ruin miasteczka Gosa. Jeden z ryboludzi, którego wcześniej spotkali zaczyna ich gonić. Johnny'emu udaje się uciec, jednak Usopp zostaje zaatakowany przez chłopca, ponieważ ten pomyślał, że Usopp jest ryboludziem, ale kobieta go powstrzymuje. Widząc ryboludzia, który zbliża się do nich coraz bliżej Usopp przygotowuje się do walki, ale zostaje znokautowany przez kobietę, która uważa, że walka z ryboludziem nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Tymczasem Luffy, Sanji i Yosaku kontynuują podróż. Podczas przerwy na jedzenie napotykają krowę morską, która wyczuła u nich jedzenie. Luffy atakuje krowę, ale Sanji próbuje go powstrzymać, lecz jak zorientował się, że potwór chce zabrać im jedzenie szybko powalił go jednym kopnięciem. Następnie użyli potwora do ciągnięcia ich na wyspę. W międzyczasie Usopp budzi się w domu kobiety, która przedstawia się jako Nojiko. Następnie mówi, że jest siostrą Nami, a ta wioska jest jej wioską rodzinną, a Nami jest częścią załogi Arlonga. Tymczasem Zoro jest prowadzony do Arlong Parku, gdzie dowiaduje się, że Nami jest wierna Arlongowi. Następnie Zoro rzuca się do wody, aby sprawdzić komu tak na prawdę Nami jest wierna. Ona ratuje Zoro, ale uderza go, aby przekonać ryboludzi, że nadal jest częścią ich załogi. Tragedia nawigatorki thumb|200px|lewo|[[Belle-mere chroni swoje córki przed Arlongiem.]] Arlong udaje się do wioski Kokoyashi, aby rozmówić się z Genzou, burmistrzem wioski, który kolekcjonuje broń, co nie podoba się ryboludziowi. Następnie Nojiko mówi Usoppowi, że aby przetrwać wszyscy muszą płacić miesięcznie opłatę Arlongowi. Ten próbuje zabić Genzou, ale Usopp ratuje go, po czym ryboludź wpada w szał. Reszta jego załogi próbuje go uspokoić. Następnie przybywa Nami, ale mieszkańcy wioski nie cieszą się na jej widok i wszyscy oprócz Nojiko i Genzou odchodzą. Tymczasem Zoro, który uciekł z celi powybijał wszystkich ryboludzi w Arlong Parku. Następnie spotkał Hachyka, który nieświadom tego, co się stało w Arlong Parku, zawozi Zoro do wioski Kokoyashi. Jednak po wylądowaniu szermierz słyszy rozmowy wieśniaków, o tym, że Usopp zaatakował jednego z ryboludzi i próbuje wrócić do Arlong Parku, aby go uratować. Jednak jest już za późno, ponieważ ryboludzie pojmali Usoppa i grożą, że go zabiją. Nagle przybywa Nami i mówi, że to ona zabije Usoppa. Ten próbuje uciec i używa bomby dymnej, ale Nami łapie go i wbija w niego nóż po czym wkopuje go do wody, aby przekonać Arlonga, że wciąż jest jedną z nich. Johnny ogląda wszystko w przerażeniu. Grupa Luffy'ego w końcu przybyła na wyspę i spotkała Zoro. Przybiega Johnny i mówi co się stało z Usoppem. Nagle przybywa Nami i mówi Luffy'emu, że współpracowała z nim tylko dla skarbu. Dodaje, żeby Słomkowi wzięli statek i opuścili wyspę. Luffy odmawia po czym Nami ucieka zdenerwowana. Tymczasem widzimy Usoppa żywego i okazuje się, że Nami wbiła nóż w swoją rękę zamiast w niego, aby go uratować. Spotyka on Luffy'ego i resztę i opowiada im o wszystkim. Następnie pojawia się Nojiko i opowiada im o wszystkim co przydarzyło się siostrom w przeszłości. Mimo, że Luffy, który poszedł na spacer i Zoro, który zasnął nie słyszeli niczego, to Sanji, Usopp, Johnny i Yosaku wysłuchali historii Nojiko. Gdy Nami była mała razem z Nojiko mieszkały u przybranej matki Belle-mere i chociaż były biedne żyło im się szczęśliwie. Pewnego dnia na wyspę przybył ryboludź Arlong i zażądał od wszystkich mieszkańców płacenia czynszu w postaci 100,000 za osobę dorosłą i 50,000 za dziecko. Belle-mere była za biedna, żeby zapłacić za swoją rodzinę. Była wstanie zapłacić tylko 100,000. Mimo, że dziewczynki się ukrywały, matka postanowiła oddać za nie życie, aby mogły żyć spokojnie. Arlong zgodził się i zabił Belle-mere. Następnie postanowił wziąć ze sobą Nami ze względu na jej duże umiejętności kartograficzne. Następnie Nojiko spotyka się z Nami przy grobie ich matki. Nami ujawnia, że umówiła się z Arlongiem, że wykupi wioskę za 100,000,000. Następnie Marynarka pod wodzą kapitana Nezumi przypłynęła na wyspę. Każe on Genzou zabrać go do Nami i oskarżą ją, że ukrywa gdzieś w swoim ogródku nielegalnie zdobyte pieniądze. Nami próbuje ich powstrzymać, ale Marynarka znajduje miejsce, gdzie Nami wszystko ukryła. Genzou ujawnia, że on i wieśniacy wiedzieli, że Nami zbiera okup na wykupienie wioski. Nami próbuje zapobiec zabrania pieniędzy przez Marynarkę, ale jej się nie udaje, a Nojiko zostaje postrzelona. Nami udaje się do Arlong Parku i oskarża Arlonga o wysłanie Marynarki, aby zabrała jej pieniądze, ale Arlong zaprzecza wszystkiemu i mówi, że nigdy nie złamał umowy. Dodaje, że jeżeli Nami chce wykupić wioskę musi od nowa zebrać pieniądze po czym ona ucieka. Po powrocie do wioski Genzou mobilizuje wieśniaków do ataku na Arlong Park. Nami próbuje ich powstrzymać, ale oni mówią, że podjęli już decyzję i nie da się ich powstrzymać. Gdy wszyscy pobiegli do Arlonga, Nami wbija nóż w miejsce, gdzie ma tatuaż załogi Arlonga. Luffy zatrzymuje jej rękę. Następnie Nami prosi, żeby Słomkowy jej pomógł, na co on się zgadza i daje jej swój kapelusz. Po tym Luffy, Zoro, Sanji i Usopp udają się do Arlong Parku. Bitwa o Arlong Park Przed bramą Arlong Parku wieśniaków zatrzymali Johnny i Yosaku, którzy próbowali sami przejąć Arlong Park, ale po przegranej stwierdzili, że tylko "oni" są w stanie pokonać armię ryboludzi. Uspokajają więc wieśniaków i mówią, żeby czekali, aż "oni" przyjdą. Jak się okazało chodzi o Luffy'ego, Sanjiego, Zoro i Usoppa, którzy chwilę później przybywają. Luffy rozbija drzwi do Arlong Parku i pyta się, który to Arlong. Następnie uderza Arlonga za to, że doprowadził Nami do płaczu. Reszta ryboludzi przystąpiła do ataku, a jeden z nich wezwał krowę morską, którą Luffy i Sanji wcześniej pokonali. Luffy wbija nogi w ziemię i chwyta potwora, następnie kręcie się z dużą prędkością i wyrzuca ją z Arlong Parku. Pozostało już tylko trzech podwładnych Arlonga: Cmokachuu, Kuroobi, Hachyk. Następnie Arlong wstaje i wykorzystuje fakt, że nogi Luffy'ego nadal tkwią w betonie. Wyrywa część betonu razem ze Słomkowym i oświadcza, że to jest "gra", podczas której Zoro, Sanji i Usopp muszą pokonać resztę podwładnych Arlonga, aby uratować Luffy'ego. thumb|200px|Hachi używa Stylu Sześciu Mieczy. Zoro mimo swoich ran postanowił walczyć z Hachykiem. Udaje mu się wygrać z jego Stylem Sześciu Mieczy z małą pomocą Johnny'ego i Yosaku. Sanji prawie został pokonany przez Kuroobiem, ale podniósł się i postanowił szybko wskoczyć do wody, aby uratować Luffy'ego. Jednak zauważył, że Genzou i Nojiko już próbują go uratować, więc uciekł na ląd i tam pokonał ryboludzia. W międzyczasie Usopp i Cmokachuu toczą swoją walkę poza Arlong Parkiem. Na początku Usopp zmylił ryboludzia wylewając ketchup i pozorując przegraną, jednak przypominając sobie zaciekłą walkę Zoro i Sanjiego o Nami, postanawia walczyć z Cmokachuu. Udaje mu się go pokonać wylewając na niego łatwopalny alkohol i podpalając go, następnie dobijając młotkiem. W środku całego zamieszania przybywa Nami. Widząc co się naokoło dzieje motywuje wieśniaków do oddania życia za wolność. Jednak szczęśliwie Sanjiemu udaje się rozbić skałę i Luffy wychodzi na ostateczną walkę z Arlongiem. Walka jest bardzo zacięto, a Arlong Park jest coraz bardziej niszczony. W końcu Luffy uciekając przed niszczycielskimi atakami ryboludzia trafia razem z nim do pokoju, który okazuje się być miejscem, gdzie Nami przez wiele lat rysowała mapy dla Arlonga. Kiedy ryboludź mówi, że nikt nie wykorzysta nawigatorki tak dobrze jak on, Luffy wpada w szał i zaczyna niszczyć pokój. Na zewnątrz Nami widząc wypadające meble dziękuje mu. W środku Arlong próbuje zatrzymać Luffy'ego przed zniszczeniem całej pracy, którą wykonała Nami przez wiele lat, ale Luffy ostatecznym atakiem pokonuje ryboludzia, jednocześnie niszcząc Arlong Park. Ostatni śmiech nawigatorki thumb|200px|lewo|Arlong pokonany przez Luffy'ego. Na początku wszyscy myślą, że Luffy nie żyje, lecz ten szybko wyłania się ze szczątków Arlong Parku i krzyczy, że Nami jest w jego załodze. Nami ze łzami w oczach przytakuje. Wieśniacy zaczynają świętować swoją wolność, a Nami wraz z przyjaciółmi wracają do jej domu, który okazuje się jest zniszczony przez Nezumiego, który chce przywłaszczyć sobie wszystkie pieniądze zebrane przez nawigatorkę. Marynarz zostaje pobity przez Słomkowych i ucieka grożąc Luffy'emu, że za to zapłaci. Jak później się okazało, Nezumi zdał raport do kwatery głównej o porażce Arlonga oraz o przegranych Don Kriega i Buggy'ego, co dało pierwszą nagrodę Luffy'emu wynoszącą 30,000,000. thumb|200px|Wiatraczek Genzou na grobie Belle-mere. Następnie we wsi odbywa się wielka impreza z okazji odzyskania wolności. Luffy szukając jedzenia trafia na grób Belle-mere, gdzie spotyka Genzou. Ten mówi Luffy'emu, że jeżeli Nami będzie z jakiegoś powodu smutna, to będzie na niego polować aż w końcu go zabije. W międzyczasie w mieście Nami robi sobie nowy tatuaż, który jest połączeniem pomarańczy i wiatraczka. Następnego dnia, kiedy Słomkowi szykują się do odpłynięcia, Johnny i Yosaku oświadczają, że jako łowcy nagród nie mogą podróżować z piratami i tutaj muszą się rozstać. Następnie Słomkowi zauważyli, że Nami nie ma jeszcze na pokładzie. Nagle dziewczyna pojawia się i krzyczy do załogi, aby ci zaczęli odpływać, a ona sama zaczyna biec w stronę statku. Mimo, że mieszkańcy starają się ją zatrzymać, Nami udało się wskoczyć na pokład bez pożegnania. Następnie ona podciąga koszulkę, z które wypadają wszystkie portfele wieśniaków, które jak okazało się zostały skradzione. Pomimo ogromnej złości wieśniacy żegnają się z Nami, a Słomkowi kontynuują swoją wyprawę ku Grand Line. Wydarzenia w Logue Town Pierwsza nagroda Luffy'ego mały|200px|lewo|Mihawk spotyka się z Rudowłosym. Akt zaczyna się od Słomkowych odpoczywających na statku. Nami czyta gazetę, z której wylatuje nowy i zarazem pierwszy list gończy Luffy'ego. Słomkowy jest szczęśliwy mimo, że Nami ostrzega go, że teraz wszyscy będą ich ścigać. Następnie Zoro zauważa wyspę, a Nami opowiada reszcie załogi, że jest to miasto, gdzie urodził się i zginął Gol D. Roger. Słomkowi postanawiają wybrać to miejsce jako ostatni przystanek przed wpłynięciem na Grand Line. Tymczasem plakat Luffy'ego dotarł do jego rodzinnej wioski i wszyscy są bardzo szczęśliwi, że Luffy spełnia w końcu swoje marzenia. W międzyczasie Dracule Mihawk pokazuje list gończy Shanksowi, który zaczyna imprezę na cześć Luffy'ego. Nowi i starzy znajomi: Smoker i Klaun Buggy W Logue Town Zoro szuka dwóch mieczy do kupienia, by zastąpić te zniszczone przez Mihawka. W sklepie ma też swoje pierwsze spotkanie z Tashigi. Zoro jest wstrząśnięty, ponieważ przypomina mu ona przyjaciółkę z dzieciństwa, Kuinę. Dziewczyna pomaga mu wybrać dwa nowe miecze nie rozpoznając w nim pirata. W tym czasie Sanji kupuje wielką rybę dla załogi, Usopp kupuje amunicję oraz nowe gogle, a Nami wiele ubrań. Luffy wtedy idzie sprawdzić miejsce egzekucji Gold Rogera i wspina się na rusztowanie. Kiedy Luffy podziwia widoki słychać głos kobiety, która woła Luffy'ego. Okazuje się jednak, że to Alvida, pierwszy pirat, którego Luffy spotkał na morzu. Luffy jednak jej nie poznaje, ponieważ bardzo wyszczuplała po zjedzeniu Gład-Gładkowocu. Zdradza ona jednak, że nie jest sama, lecz z klaunem Buggym. Tymczasem do Luffy'ego zakrada się Cabaji, który zakuwa go w dyby, a Buggy ogłasza, że zaraz dojdzie do jego egzekucji. Nawigacja en:East Blue Arc it:Saga del mare orientale es:Saga del East Blue fr:Guide des épisodes/Saga East Blue